El Experimento
by IAmSherH
Summary: Sexo; sólo sexo explícito con una excusa tonta para escribir lo que sé que más de una busca por estos lares... Aunque no sé si será del gusto de todos (es el primero así que hago!) Sherlock llevará a cabo un experimento un tanto peculiar con John, que ambos disfrutarán más de lo que imaginan... JohnLock.


- Sigo sin entenderlo.- El detective se reclinó en el sofá.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Sherlock, eres una persona adulta y, yo diría que sensata. Lo del sistema solar vale, pero esto de no entender los sentimientos es demasiado hasta para ti.

- ¡Claro que entiendo el concepto de amor! Lo que no entiendo es por qué va la gente por ahí cambiando de pareja cada semana y actuando como si fueran a estar juntos toda la vida desde el minuto cero. ¡Es ilógico!

- No lo es.

- ¿Qué esperas de todas esas relaciones únicamente físicas y tremendamente promiscuas que llevas? A parte de alguna venérea, claro…- acababa de ocurrírsele algo.

La verdad era que no se le habían escapado los sentimientos del doctor hacia él, pero nunca había tenido curiosidad por experimentar qué se sentía con esas cosas. Hasta ahora.

- ¡Sherlock! Yo…- se veía claramente en un callejón sin salida; no sabía cómo explicarle sus sentimientos ni lo que realmente pretendía con anunciar tantas parejas femeninas cada dos por tres.- Sería difícil explicártelo… precisamente a ti…

Ya había hecho algún experimento con su sexualidad, y tenía que reconocer que desde que estaba viviendo con el detective, esa curiosidad estaba aumentando con respecto a él.

- John… sé que esto te lo pregunté hace tiempo, pero considero que ahora hay mucha más confianza entre nosotros… ¿Eres gay?- Sabía la respuesta; pero quería asegurarse de que el doctor entrara en el juego para hacer más movimientos.

- ¡No!

- Bien… porque últimamente he notado ciertas cosas de las que quería… asegurarme.- lo observó unos instantes: tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, la boca visiblemente seca y no paraba de balbucear.

- Qué… ¿Qué cosas?

- Bueno, has arriesgado varias veces tu vida por mí, entras al baño mientras me ducho con excusas estúpidas, te quedas embobado mirándome sobre todo si llevo poca ropa, no paras de preguntarme por mi vida íntima aunque creas que no me doy cuenta…- Había acertado en todo, y ahora que era evidente, no podían dejarlo pasar como si nada.

- Bueno, si, digo… ¡No! Yo sólo… Sherlock, esto es difícil para mí… explicar algo así, a alguien como tú… en mi situación…

- ¿Te ayudaría más si yo…?- Siguió acercándose hasta que se unieron sus labios bajo la sorpresa del doctor.

Se recreó en la sensación de calidez y estrechó al moreno entre sus brazos como si con ello se ayudara a sí mismo para darle credibilidad a lo que estaba pasando.

Sintió como Sherlock deslizaba las manos debajo de su camiseta, sorprendiéndolo con unas atrevidas caricias demasiado impropias de él.

No podía hacerle eso al detective, no debía robarle su primera experiencia así; pero… ¡En realidad no estaba haciendo nada! ¿Qué pasaba exactamente? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sherlock? No lo entendía, pero aquello le estaba excitando demasiado, cosa bastante evidente en ese momento.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos al dormitorio, John?- Susurró incitantemente haciendo que el otro se excitara más con ello.

Definitivamente, si pasaba algo no lo quería saber. Ahora sólo deseaba probar de aquello que el detective le ofrecía y que hasta ese mismo instante había sido lo prohibido para él.

Lo miró durante unos segundos para después alzarlo y llevarlo a peso hasta el dormitorio sin pensarlo dos veces, dejándolo caer en la cama y posicionándose encima.

De pronto, el menor de los Holmes lo aproximó hacia él agarrándolo fuertemente de la camisa y besándolo de nuevo, esta vez más apasionadamente, mientras le arrancaba la prenda casi literalmente. Esa nueva faceta de Sherlock lo estaba poniendo más caliente, si es que se podía: jamás hubiera imaginado que el detective, al que creía frío como el hielo pudiera ser tan pasional; y por supuesto, menos aún, que pudiera cerciorarse de ello en primera persona.

Seguía sin poder entender lo que estaba pasando: tenía al detective bajo su cuerpo, totalmente expuesto a él, a su entera disposición. Aprovechó para acariciar la suave piel de su torso desnudo, provocando que el más joven cerrara los ojos y jadeara suavemente ante el íntimo contacto. Los pantalones empezaban a apretarle demasiado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Sherlock, que se apresuró en remediarlo despojando al mayor de la molesta prenda, para después hacer lo mismo con los suyos.

De pronto el rubio se dio cuenta de que la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos, no quería hacer nada que el otro no deseara, y ahora mismo estaba tan confuso que no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer. El repentino interés hacia él por parte del joven detective le había nublado los sentidos de tal manera que no pensaba con claridad desde hacía bastante rato.

- ¡Para, Sherlock!- De pronto el mayor se movió nerviosamente hasta sentarse al lado del otro, que lo miraba confuso.- Detente ahora, o… después no podré parar.

- No creo que estés en condiciones de decir eso…- Rozó levemente la erección del doctor.

- ..hmm… En serio, Sher… no tienes porqué… ¡Aaah!- El calor y la humedad de la boca del moreno rodeando su miembro lograron que volviera a enloquecer y a olvidar todo lo que no fueran ganas de dejarse arrullar por él.

Por su parte, Holmes tampoco es que tuviera las cosas muy claras, en realidad ya hacía rato que prefería no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y actuaba por instinto. La simple idea de tener sexo con su único amigo y compañero de piso era algo que nunca se había planteado, y que le provocaba infinitud de pensamientos y sensaciones demasiado complejos como para intentar descifrarlos ahora. En ese momento, lo único de lo que se quería preocupar era de satisfacer a John tan bien como le fuera posible, aunque ello significara actuar o hacer cosas que no había hecho antes con nadie.

- …¿Sigues queriendo que pare ahora?- Preguntó maliciosamente mientras pasaba la lengua por la sensible punta de su erección.

- …- La incitante visión que tenía ante sí y el comentario del otro lograron que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo. -…No… No pares, Sherlock…

Sonrió satisfecho y siguió lamiendo y succionando con dedicación, contemplando como el rubio se acercaba al clímax y los jadeos ya empezaban a ser sonoros gemidos. Con todo ello, el moreno empezó a sentir cómo él mismo empezaba a endurecerse, llevando la mano del mayor hasta su hombría para hacerle saber cómo le estaba poniendo.

- ¿…Quieres terminar en mi boca?- Susurró consciente de que con ese tipo de comentarios el rubio se ponía más caliente aún.

- S… Si…- Logró balbucear ante el repentino aumento de velocidad del otro y su inminente orgasmo.- ¡Aaah!- Al fin terminó vaciándose dentro del menor.

Se dejó caer aliviado viendo como el otro sonreía picaronamente, y no tardó en fijar la vista en el miembro erecto del moreno, el cual reclamaba atenciones urgentemente. Atenciones que, con mucho gusto le ofrecería…

Besó al joven detective mientras acariciaba suavemente su erección, siendo testigo de los incitantes gemidos ahogados de éste, los cuales le provocaron de nuevo la sensación de querer más y más de ese adictivo ser que se le estaba entregando.

- No te puedes llegar a imaginar las ganas que tengo de probarte, Sherlock.- Una sonrisa lasciva se perfiló en los labios del mayor.

- ¿…Y qué esperas para hacerlo?- Preguntó obteniendo como respuesta los cálidos labios de su compañero acariciando su miembro.

No podía creer que fuera John el que estaba haciéndole aquello. Miró por un instante su expresión de satisfacción y cerró los ojos intentando asimilar de nuevo aquella visión: la del rubio lamiendo y acariciando su intimidad. No cabía duda de que habría un antes y un después de aquel momento.

- Hmm…- Tenía que reconocer que aquello le estaba empezando a gustar demasiado, la sensación de tener al doctor dedicándole esas atenciones tan intimas…- ¡Aaah!- al fin se liberó en la boca del otro gracias a las expertas caricias que le brindó.

Se dejaron caer en la cama escuchando la respiración agitada del otro, cada uno por su parte intentando asimilar la situación que le tocaba.

Tras unos segundos, el moreno sintió como su compañero lo abrazaba fuertemente, como si intentara retenerlo junto a él para siempre. Sonrió levemente al pensar que aquello le recordaba a alguien: él. Por una parte, podía entender perfectamente a John; estaba locamente enamorado de él, sabiendo que no podría tenerlo nunca como él quería. Sherlock sabía perfectamente lo frustrante de esa sensación.

- ¿… Ya estás cansado?- El más joven rompió el silencio con el malicioso comentario, haciendo que el otro le devolviera la expresión.

- ¿….A ti qué te parece….?- Respondió mordisqueando su cuello, haciéndolo estremecer de nuevo.- No te creas que voy a dejar que esto termine así como así… No sé cómo hemos llegado a esto, pero lo que sí sé, es que ahora que te tengo sólo para mí, no te vas a escapar tan fácilmente…

- ¿Quién ha dicho que quiera escaparme?- El moreno sonrió, dándole un ligero tirón de pelo al mayor y aprovechando el despiste de éste para ser él quien tomara posición encima.

Lo besó de nuevo bajando la mano hacia la nueva semierección del doctor, la cual acarició hasta conseguir que se endureciera del todo. Sonrió. Aquello era tan tentador… John volvía a estar tan excitado o más que antes, jadeando y mirándolo con expectación.

El moreno levantó levemente las caderas, provocando que el miembro que tenía entre las manos rozara su entrada.

- ¿Quieres hacérmelo, John? ¿Quieres sentirte dentro de mí?- Ronroneó incitantemente sobre los labios del otro.

Ahora sí.

John ya no podía más: sentía como le hervía la sangre, necesitaba hacer suyo al joven detective en ese mismo instante, saber de una vez por todas cómo era estar dentro de ese adictivo cuerpo que le había hecho perder la cordura.

Sus ojos se abrieron como si se fueran a salir de sus orbitas y un gemido de placer inundó toda la alcoba. Sherlock se sentó sobre su erección regalándole con ello el infinito placer de sentir su estrechez y el calor que su interior emanaba.

- ¡Oooh…! Sher…- El rubio se sintió enloquecer ante la sensación.- hmmm…- Notó cómo el más joven se aferraba a él sin moverse para acostumbrarse a la repentina invasión.

Acarició el suave cabello negro del detective embriagándose con su olor; bajó las manos por toda su espalda acariciando la piel expuesta a él… Vio sus ojos llorosos, el rubor en las mejillas que tan adorable le parecía, los labios entreabiertos de Sherlock...

Aquello era el paraíso.

Y si no lo era, le daba igual. Él sólo quería quedarse así el resto de su vida.

Con un rápido movimiento, John se posicionó encima con cuidado de no hacerle daño al menor y se movió lentamente en su interior, sintiendo como era acogido perfectamente por el otro, que ya empezaba a disfrutar de la invasión.

- Hmm…- John besó la frente del investigador.- ¿Te hago daño?

- No… está bien…- Un suave beso en los labios y una sonrisa acompañaron su respuesta.

El joven deective elevó las caderas instintivamente en busca de más contacto con el otro, que en vista de ello aumentó el ritmo con el que lo penetraba. Se sentía al límite, sabía que no tardaría en volver a culminar y no le gustaba la idea de que aquello terminara tan rápido. Intentó hacer más lentos sus movimientos ante aquel pensamiento, pero ya era demasiado tarde: su cuerpo se movía solo y no lo podía evitar.

El moreno, que se percató de todo, contrajo sus músculos proporcionándole al otro mayor estrechez y, con ello, más placer.

John abrió los ojos aun sabiendo que con ello se excitaría más, y no se equivocó: el moreno estaba sudoroso y sonrojado, tenía el pelo revuelto y lo observaba con ojos azules brillantes. Le pareció ver cómo sonreía entre gemidos: no podía creer que el detective estuviera disfrutando tanto sólo por ver cómo le ponía.

- Hmm… Sher…- Intentó recriminarlo por su actitud, pero se vio frustrado por su inminente orgasmo.- ¡Aaah!

Se dejó caer sobre el otro, sintiendo como lo abrazaba, aún sin salir de su interior.

- Eres muy malo, Sherlock; yo no quería que terminara tan rápido…- Liberó al moreno de su miembro y se acomodó a un lado.

- No tiene por qué terminar si no quieres. La verdad es que creía que aprovecharías un poco más la situación…

No daba crédito a lo que oía: Sherlock le estaba pidiendo… ¿Más sexo?

Empezaba a pensar seriamente que aquello era un sueño; y acababa de decidir que lo fuera o no, pensaba aprovecharlo.

- Sherlock…- Captó la atención del más joven esbozando una expresión que podría tacharse de perversa.- …Te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso.

El moreno se sobresaltó ¿Sería verídica la fama que tenía John según sus múltiples novias de fiera en la cama? Se sonrojó violentamente ante tal pensamiento, lo que le llevó a darse cuenta de qué y con quién lo estaba haciendo, tomando consciencia de nuevo de todo, pero antes de que le diera tiempo a escandalizarse, John se le tiró prácticamente encima.

- ¡Aaah!- El doctor le mordisqueó los pezones mientras acariciaba suavemente su sexo.- Hmm.. John…- Se mordió el labio inferior para callar sus gemidos, aunque sin mucho éxito.

- No entiendo cómo he podido aguantar tanto tiempo sin hacerte gemir mi nombre… No puedes llegar a imaginar las veces que he soñado con ello…- Recorrió con la lengua el torso desnudo del menor hasta llegar al cuello, el cual intentó succionar con fuerza.

- ¡…Ahh!- Sherlock se arqueó ante la placentera invasión de los dedos del rubio en su interior, mientras observaba cómo John se excitaba más al verlo disfrutar de esa manera.

El moreno se aferró a la espalda del mayor, que con la otra mano empezó a masturbarlo con movimientos demandantes con el fin de poder ver hasta qué punto podía llegar a excitarse al ver al detective enloquecer bajo sus manos.

Y no se equivocaba.

La visión del joven Holmes arqueándose y retorciéndose de placer, mirándolo jadeante, arañando su espalda mientras alcanzaba el clímax… Todo ello era un coctel de sensaciones que lo estaba llevando al límite de la cordura; se sentía arder, sabía que su miembro volvía a estar erecto… Que los arañazos de la espalda no eran la única marca que iba a perdurar en él después de aquella noche: Sherlock había despertado en él emociones que creía inexistentes hasta ese mismo instante.

Observó en silencio como el moreno jadeaba intentando regularizar su respiración después de culminar. Una sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios al recordar la primera vez que lo vio, la impresión tan poco parecida a lo que tenía ahí en frente ahora mismo.

La mano del menor masajeando su miembro de manera decidida lo devolvió a la realidad. Acarició su pelo negro obteniendo como respuesta una fugaz sonrisa que el más joven abandonó enseguida para atrapar la erección de John entre sus labios y jugar a lubricarlo incitantemente con la lengua. Adivinó enseguida lo que vendría después: ya estaba ansioso de nuevo por poder sentirse dentro del otro, así que decidió hacer algo al respecto liberando la boca del menor y encarándolo.

- Ponte a cuatro patas, Sherlock.- Ordenó con voz demandante siendo obedecido al instante por el otro.

Lo penetró de una vez lo más profundo que pudo, arrancándole al moreno un sonoro gemido y una mirada sorprendida. Esperó unos instantes por si había lastimado al detective, que pronto le respondió meciendo suavemente las caderas en busca de más. Sonrió. Eso era exactamente lo que esperaba de Sherlock; y con el presente pensamiento, empezó a moverse salvajemente en su interior sin poder controlar prácticamente sus instintos.

-¡Aahh!... hmm… John…- Se movió como por acto reflejo a la vez que el otro, ayudando a la penetración a tornarse más profunda aún.- …Hazlo… Hazlo más fuerte…

- Me encanta verte así… Hmm… - Accedió a la petición del más joven observando cómo su miembro había despertado de nuevo y reclamaba atención.- ..Je… Te recuperas pronto…- Ayudó al moreno acariciando su intimidad y provocando que no tardara en culminar, estremeciéndose y arrastrándolo a él también hasta alcanzar el clímax.

Salió de él con cuidado y se dejó caer a su lado mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración. Lo miró, estaba sonriéndole divertido; la verdad es que nunca pensó que el moreno pudiera aguantar hacerlo tantas veces seguidas, ya que hasta él, que consideraba que tenía bastante aguante, había terminado agotado.

- ¿Qué haces?- John se tapó con las finas sabanas mientras encaraba al otro, que se había levantado de la cama y empezaba a vestirse.

- ¿A ti que te parece? Te recuerdo que tenemos un caso. ¡Vístete John! ¡Tenemos trabajo!

El rubio lo miró desconcertado. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Sin duda, Sherlock lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio, pero la verdad era que a él lo había dejado en blanco.

Se tomó unos segundos para que su riego sanguíneo volviera a funcionar con normalidad, y se metió en la ducha ajeno al detective y sus pensamientos, que ahora sí eran capaces de entender muchas de las cosas que antes eran desconocidas para él.


End file.
